It's Only Right
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki spend a day at the beach! A fluffy, light-hearted story for the summer! :)


Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei but it doesn't stop me from dreaming!

A/N: Just a fluffy fic about my couple!

* * *

Large wicker basket in tow, the lanky brunette stepped out the front door and walked down the driveway to the luxury car parked there. Raising his head, he smiled and took a deep breath of cool air. The sun was just peeking out from horizon, an early start to their adventure.

Dressed in tan-colored cargo pants, flip-flops, and light-weight loose T-shirt, and the brunette heaved the heavy basket into the trunk. Humming, he checked the trunk's contents making doubly sure everything was accounted for.

Satisfied, he slammed the trunk closed.

"Kazutaka!"

The tall, silver-blonde stepped out of the door, locking it behind him.

"Everything's all set, Kazutaka!"

Muraki smiled and nodded. Dressed fashionably in cream-colored trousers, loafers, and a crisp sky-blue button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit, the doctor unlocked the driver's door.

"Then shall we be off, Asato?"

Tsuzuki grinned and nodded to the silver-haired man, opening the passenger door.

Muraki slid into the plush leather seat and buckled up. Turning the key and putting it into reverse, he backed out the driveway smoothly.

"Let's see. Pillows, blanket, jackets, two bottles of a wonderful bordeaux..."

The brunette laughed. "I think we remembered everything but the kitchen sink!" Peering out the window, Tsuzuki blinked up. "The sky is so clear...looks like it'll be a beautiful day."

"Ordered it special for you, beloved," the silver blonde smiled, his hand stretched across to stroke his lover's blushing cheek with the back of his fingers. "A lovely day for you to paint by. A day to wile away the time without phone calls or pesky distractions. Just peace and quiet, just the two of us."

"Sounds like heaven," Tsuzuki replied, settling into his seat violet eyes gazing at his lover, a small smile on his lips.

For the next half hour or so, Tsuzuki and Muraki talked of various subjects, laughing a great deal. Now and again, the brunette would point at an interesting sight, gathering ideas for his next drawings. He remarked to his lover how he hoped he would be able to capture the vibrancy on canvas.

"Traveling helps to see different settings and lighting and people. Perhaps spark a new way of observing things," Muraki said. "What do you think so far, beloved? Pretty, ne?"

Tsuzuki looked out his window. "Oh yeah, Kazutaka! It IS pretty! I like those purple and yellow flowers on that hillside over there. And there! The water hitting those dark, craggy rocks, the coastline... it looks black and deep indigo from here..."

"Well, let's get a closer look."

Muraki maneuvered the car into a parking area and turned off the ignition. Climbing out, both men pulled out the items from the car trunk and with their bundles made their way down an embankment. Muraki left it up to his lover to pick a spot, a suitable place where Tsuzuki would be best inspired. There were many such places to choose but it didn't take long for the brunette to find an ideal spot.

"There, Kazutaka! I think over there looks great," Tsuzuki announced, heading in that direction. The silver blonde followed. The sea's sparkling water danced over the soft sand to make for a relaxing retreat.

As Tsuzuki tried to figure out where would be a good spot to set down his bundle, Muraki, with a spell and a wave of his arm and sudden gust of wind, conjured up a large white cabana complete with lounging pillows and an ornate rug spread on the ground. Tsuzuki spun around and gaped, the bundle dropping from his hands, clearly not expecting such a setup. It looked like a harem's tent!

"Kazutaka!"

"Yes, Asato?" Muraki placed his book inside and arranged a large pillow. "What is it?"

The brunette couldn't find the words. He merely shook his head, glad it was early and there were no other people around.

"And I thought we were gonna be packing light," he muttered.

"I had debated whether to bring a table and chairs so that we needn't eat on the ground." Muraki confessed, his hand on his chin.

Tsuzuki blinked at him. Oh well. Chuckling, he began to set up his easel. Leave it to his lover to bring creature comforts to an outing.

"I think we're good, Kazutaka," he replied, smiling. "We're supposed to be leaving stuff like that behind."

"Yes, you are right," Muraki laid himself down, arranging the pillows against his back to sit upright. "However, this shelter will allow you to paint unencumbered by the elements."

Tsuzuki had to admit that was true. Bringing out tubes of paint, he organized his supplies while glancing at the coastline scene, the sunlight climbing from the horizon not seeming to wait. The brunette sat down on a canvas stool and put up the blank canvas and began outlining in rapid strokes, already immersed.

Muraki settled against the plush cushions, opening a thick book, the sound of waves splashing against the rocks.

Muraki turned the pages looking for his place but his eyes flickered up to watch his lover. The process always fascinated him. How Tsuzuki put broad strokes and blots of paint on the canvas seeming to not look like anything. The silver blonde was baffled with the endless combination of colors his lover seemed to pull out of the seven or eight tubes of paint.

Having an analytic mind it was a bit difficult for the doctor to grasp this creative perspective. However, he did appreciate those who could create beautiful things. And from the many sculptures and paintings he had collected and acquired from his ancestors that were scattered all over their home that was proof the doctor treasured such things.

But to see the process from blank canvas to finished picture was fascinating to say the least. The way his lover focused on that empty white canvas, studying it with such intensity. Then sketching lines and circles that seem to be random to the doctor.

And the color. Such hues of light and dark working together in harmony, bouncing and reflecting off the painting, coming alive. That's how Tsuzuki's pictures looked to Muraki.

Right now, in this tranquil setting, the brunette focused his attention on the scene he wanted to capture, his hand moving with rapid strokes. He needed to work quickly as the light would soon be climbing higher. Pausing, Tsuzuki's violet eyes darted from canvas to the coastline and back again. satisfied, he picked up the palette of oil paints squeezed out. With a flat brush, he dipped into a color, pulling it out. Then pulled another color mixing the two.

Even though the brunette's back was to him, Muraki knew that his lover's brows were knitted and that he was biting his bottom lip in concentration.

Book forgotten, Muraki settled back and watched his lover.

* * *

_There._

Tsuzuki took a deep breath, setting down the brush and palette. The sunlight shone overhead which forced the brunette to stop. Tsuzuki assessed his creation. How did he feel about it?

"Beloved."

Muraki knelt behind his lover, wrapping his arms around Tsuzuki's slim waist.

"It's beautiful."

Tsuzuki smiled, blushing and leaned back into his lover's embrace. "I did the best I could. The light was moving so fast and I had to keep so focused on capturing it. This is different than the method I'm used to."

"You did splendidly, Asato. As you say this is different from what you are used to," Muraki said. "But for your first attempt this is quite wonderful. The shadows and light are an interesting contrast to the blues and greens of the water. It amazes me every time you paint something new. How you can see so much detail and color..."

The silver blonde kissed his lover's cheek.

"You like it, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki wondered.

"I love it, Asato. But how do you feel about it?" Muraki asked, taking his lover's hands into his.

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side a bit, narrowing his eyes.

"I like it," he replied slowly. "If I had more time I would've added more light here and here. But that's the point, ne? To put those highlights and shadows first and go from there. My instructor wasn't kidding when he said this was going to be a challenge."

"Indeed. But that's what makes it fun, ne?"

"Yeah," the brunette agreed. "Hmm...I wonder if I put enough yellow on this side...?"

"You, beloved, are a true artist. You will never be totally satisfied with your work. Always there will be that part of you that wonders if you could have done this or that," Muraki observed, standing up and pulling his lover to his feet. "But I beg you, put it away for now and walk with me. The day and the beach and you are much too beautiful to pass up."

Tsuzuki laughed and promptly did as he was told, putting away the brushes and palette and paints. His painting he packed into a case with care and once done, grasped Muraki's hand, pulling his lover toward the pathway.

With their arms around each other's waists, the two men took to the sandy shore, strolling leisurely.

With steel-rimmed glasses removed, his feet bare on the wet sand, and casually dressed, Muraki looked so different from his usual buttoned-up professional appearance. In truth, Tsuzuki keep his eyes off his lover; silver hair sparkling and that cheeky grin.

This is yet another side to the doctor that Tsuzuki took great pleasure in. Grasping his lover's hand tight in his, Tsuzuki kicked at a small mound of sand and closed his eyes at a sudden gust of wind, his dark hair tousled.

It seemed Muraki couldn't keep HIS eyes off his lover and pulled the brunette against him. Tsuzuki laughed, causing Muraki to smile, and laid his dark head on his lover's chest, a sigh of contentment escaping.

"I wish we could just stay here..."

"Indeed," the silver blonde agreed. "A house by the sea...you painting every morning. Breakfast on the terrace watching the sun rise over the water."

"Yeah," the brunette closed his eyes, the sound of the surf and relished Muraki's arms about him.

"But," Tsuzuki turned around and pulled back. "Before we start building that house by the sea and speaking of breakfast, why don't we break open that basket and see what's inside? I'm starved!"

Tsuzuki grinned and tugged the silver blonde's hand to hurry him along the sandy shore. "That basket was heavy, Kazutaka! You told me not to peek and I didn't so I can't imagine what you packed!"

Muraki chuckled and followed his lover.

* * *

Muraki didn't disappoint. He promised delicious treats and he definitely delivered.

So many tasty things were to be had that Tsuzuki was hard pressed to find a favorite.

"Kazutaka! Where did you find the time to find these foods much less pack them?" The guardian asked, popping a bite of sashimi into his mouth.

"I have my ways, Asato," Muraki replied, carefully selecting a morsel and placing it on his lover's plate. "You've worked hard. No one knows more than I do how tenaciously you've seen your cases through not to mention your paintings. This is my way of acknowledging your hard efforts."

Tsuzuki's violets blinked. He lowered his plate, a thick lump in his throat.

"Kazutaka," he managed. "I don't know what...thank you." The brunette leaned over to kiss Muraki's cheek. However, the silver blonde moved his head to catch his lover's lips instead. Both men enjoyed a heady kiss reluctant to part. But when they did, their eyes were dancing.

Continuing with their picnic, the breeze ruffling their hair, Tsuzuki's heart swelled with happiness at the thoughtfulness of his lover's gesture. Smiling, he made a mental note to reciprocate soon.

* * *

"Time for a nap, I think," the doctor suggested, after Tsuzuki had let out a loud yawn for the third time.

"I don't know why I'm so sleepy," the brunette complained. Muraki arranged the pillows and settled his back down on the soft pile, holding out his arms to his lover.

"I suspect the sun and surf and painting so intently not to mention the large meal may have something to do with feeling a bit tired, ne?"

Tsuzuki nodded and snuggled in Muraki's arms. Long fingers combed the dark silky strands as violet eyes drooped. After a delicious and filling meal, the warm sun bouncing off the sand, Tsuzuki did indeed feel sleepy and relaxed.

"That's it, beloved. Close your eyes...listen. Do you hear the water...sweeping over the shore?Waves...splashing...rolling over warm...soft...sand...falling back...rolling over sun-warmed rocks...and stones...and pebbles."

Tsuzuki sighed in contentment, his lover's silken voice hypnotizing him. Those skillful fingers massaged his head, eyelids sliding close, his bones turning in liquid.

"Warm sun...comfort...relaxing...soothing..."

Tsuzuki let out a deep sigh, rubbing his cheek against Muraki's chest and surrendered.

Muraki continued murmuring gentle words, listening to the sound of his lover's steady breathing, a gentle smile.

* * *

Kisses.

Against a smooth cheek and chin. The corner of a mouth. A teasing nibble.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms tight around broad shoulders, pressing his lean frame that much closer. Parting his mouth he kissed soft lips, a frustrated little moan escaping.

"Mmmm...beloved...kiss me...again..."

"Yesss...mmph!"

A tear slips and rolls down the brunette's cheek. Muraki tastes the salty drop and pulls back a bit, a slight frown. Tsuzuki bites his lip, shakes his head and hugs his silver-haired lover fiercely.

"Happy," he whispered, burying his face on Muraki's shoulder.

Muraki, his arms cradling his lover just as fiercely, relaxes and closes his eyes.

"Me too," he whispered in return. "Very much."

* * *

_One week later _

"There!"

Muraki stepped back and nodded, satisfied. The seascape Tsuzuki painted was hung with care on the north bedroom wall. After some deliberation, the brunette agreed this was the best spot now that he saw for himself.

Tilting his head to the side, Tsuzuki smiles.

"I see what you mean about the simple frame, Kazutaka. This one doesn't distract and it goes with the others."

"Yes," the doctor answered, coming up to his lover's side, slipping an arm around Tsuzuki's waist. "The focus should be on your vibrant work, beloved." Kissing the brunette's cheek, Muraki hugs his lover. "On our next trip, I suggest the mountains."

Tsuzuki nods, hugging Muraki. "Great! Pretty soon I'll have a nice collection of landscapes!" Turning his head, he nuzzled his lover's cheek. "Thank you, Kazutaka, for supporting me in this."

Returning his lover's hug, the silver blonde tightened his hold. "You are talented artist and I want to help you in any way I can. "

"You do," Tsuzuki kissed Muraki's cheek then pulled away to tug at his lover's hand. "And in appreciation I'm going to take you to your favorite restaurant. My treat."

Muraki's eyebrows rose.

Tsuzuki nodded, guiding his lover out of the room.

"I want to support you too, Kazutaka," the brunette replied. "It's only right."

Muraki allowed himself to be led to the front door and helped with his coat. Opening the door, they stepped outside.

The silver blonde pulled Tsuzuki to him, their arms wrapped around each other and murmured against his lover's lips before placing a kiss.

"It's only right."

**OWAI**

* * *

A/N: Very fluffy to be sure. But I wanted something to post and keep it light-hearted. Would greatly appreciate a review! Until next time! :)


End file.
